The Gen of His Life
by Iron Robin
Summary: Tony Stark hasn't loved many people in his lifetime. Pepper Potts was the first. Their recently adopted daughter Genevieve is the second. And Tony continues to realize just how special she is to him as the days pass. (A spin off series of one-shots inspired by my story, Insert Title Here (aka Starting Anew). You don't have to read it to understand and appreciate this story!)
1. The Inevitable Pet Question

**Featuring regular appearances from the Avengers! And if it wasn't obvious (because I'm not sure it was), the title of this story is a spin off of the saying "the gem of my life". **

**For those of you who haven't read my first story _Insert Title Here (aka Starting Anew) _you don't actually have to (though I would recommend it. I had a lot of fun writing that one). All you need to know is that Genevieve Charlotte Stark is Tony and Pepper Stark's adopted daughter. Oh, and this is set after Iron Man 3, but before Thor 2. Got that? Then let's go!**

* * *

Tony had never been a fan of animals. His dad had never let him get one. He'd been told that all kinds of animals were stinky, unsanitary, and they got in the way. So no matter how many times he had begged for a puppy, he'd always been shot down. He eventually let the subject drop, and his dad's distaste for animals wore off on him. Besides, Pepper had never expressed interest in getting a pet anyway. So he decided they'd stay petless for life.

Until Genevieve came into his life, that is. She hadn't been living in the Avengers Tower with them for very long (though she'd had time to turn five in that short time) when one day she skipped up to her adopted parents while they were sharing a cup of coffee in the living room.

"I want a puppy," she said unceremoniously, not bothering to chirp her usual hello.

Pepper tilted her head while Tony choked on his coffee, thumping his chest to dispel the coughs. Why did his family always manage to surprise him like this?

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" Pepper asked while her husband recovered.

"Because I've never had one," Genevieve answered, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing on her toes. "And I get bored."

"Bored?" Tony asked finally, his voice only slightly strained from his drink going down the wrong way.

"Yeah. Mama's always at work and you're always working in your shop. And I love J.A.R.V.I.S, but he can't play with me."

"He can play virtual games with you," Tony insisted, refusing to cave in to his daughter's pleading teal eyes.

Genevieve stuck out her bottom lip in an impossibly adorable pout. "He only likes to play chess or checkers. And I'm not good at those!"

Pepper smiled, and Tony feared she was beginning to consider this puppy possibility. "A puppy would take a lot of responsibility."

Gen nodded eagerly. "I know! But I can take care of one! I'll feed it, and walk it, and play with it, and take it out to pee, too!"

Tony found himself biting back a laugh at that last cheery statement. But he still shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Pepper glanced at him, frowning slightly. "Why not? If she promises to take care of it, why shouldn't we get her a new friend to play with?"

"Because this kind of thing happens all the time," Tony argued. "A kid promises to take some responsibility when it comes to a pet, and the parents end up taking care of it in the end."

"That won't happen!" Genevieve protested. "I promise! I'll only need help when I take it to the park!"

"Besides," Pepper put in. "I'm sure one or more of the Avengers would be glad to pitch in."

"Glad to pitch in with what?" Clint queried suddenly from his position up in the air vents. He swung down and plucked an apple from the basket on the coffee table.

"Uncle Clint!" Gen crowed happily, beaming up at him.

Clint crunched on his apple and grinned back, ruffling her golden curls. "Hey ya, kiddo. What's up?" he asked with his mouth full which earned him a disapproving look from Pepper.

"I'm getting a puppy!"

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he smiled. "That's great! When?"

"Whoa, timeout," Tony interrupted, making a T with his hands. "We haven't decided on anything yet."

Clint glanced from Pepper, to Tony, and then back to Gen before nodding in understanding. "Oh, I get it," he said quietly, kneeling next to the little girl. "You and your mom are all for it, but Dad isn't so sure."

She nodded in return, her expression suddenly serious. "I don't think Daddy likes puppies."

"I never said that," Tony protested, not wanting to be set up as the bad guy.

"But you were thinking it," Pepper pointed out, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Not you, too," he shot back, rolling his eyes briefly. "Am I the only one who's against getting a pet?"

"Yes," the three others said in unison.

"Please, Daddy?" Genevieve pleaded, her large teal eyes seeming even larger with her currently ironic 'puppy dog look.'

Tony resisted, even going as far to comically cover his eyes. "Nope! I'm _not _looking at you. You know those eyes always get me."

"Pleeeeeease?" Gen drew the word out, trotting over and pulling his hands down.

One glance at her and Tony caved. He sighed reluctantly. "Okay, okay. Go ask the other Avengers what they think first before we head to the pet store."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Genevieve shrieked happily, dashing off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Starks plus the other Avengers (save Thor who was away on a day trip to Asgard) were at the local Pet Smart looking at the puppies the place had to offer. Genevieve was the one having the most fun, but every Avenger seemed to have a rare, childlike look in their eyes. Even Natasha.

"What do you think of this one, Gen?" Steve asked, lifting the little girl up to see the black lab puppy in one of the top cages. "Isn't she cute?"

She studied the dog for a moment before shaking her head. "She is, but I want a boy."

"What about this one?" Bruce offered, pointing at a shaggy gray dog that was more of an adult than a puppy.

"No, Uncle Bruce, I want a _puppy.__"_

Tony chuckled at her insistent tone as he started to think that maybe getting a pet wasn't such a big deal after all. It certainly seemed to make a good team outing. Who knew?

All the Avengers (save Natasha) tried showing Genevieve their favorite dogs, but she turned down every single one of them. It wasn't until Natasha finally spoke up that the girl actually seemed interested.

"How about this little fella?" the red-haired assassin asked softly, kneeling next to a cage and poking her finger through the bars to stroke the dog inside it. The golden retriever puppy was smaller than the dogs in the other cages, and Tony assumed it had been the runt of the family and had probably been abandoned. A fitting pet for a girl who had been through a similar situation. He actually found himself swallowing a growing lump in his throat. Only his two girls (and a dog, apparently) could get him emotional, and he kind of despised it.

Genevieve got on her knees next to Natasha to pet the puppy through the bars. "He's perfect."

Tony called an employee over, and the man helped them get the correct supplies for the golden retriever. After a few more minutes, the Starks and the Avengers loaded into the two cars they'd driven to the pet store. The puppy sat in Genevieve's lap who had refused to let him go after she'd picked him up from his cage.

"What are you going to call him?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

He was surprised at how quick the answer was. "Manny."

Pepper smiled at her over her shoulder. "That's a cute name. Why did you choose that one?"

"It's short for Iron Man!" Gen answered with a bright smile as she stroked 'Manny's' ears.

Tony found himself grinning from ear to ear. "I think that's a _perfect _name, Genny."

Yes, it seemed like getting a pet had turned out to be a good idea after all.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Love it? I hope so! Why don't you leave a review to tell me what your thoughts are. ;) **


	2. Slippy The Horse

**I forgot to mention that I don't own the Avengers, J.A.R.V.I.S, or Pepper. I _do _own Genevieve and Manny, though.**

* * *

Tony loved the moments of privacy he could get down in his workshop. Don't get him wrong. He loved Genevieve even more than those moments, but he found himself needing a break every once in a while. Besides, he had a household of babysitters up for the task of watching their favorite little girl.

He was currently working on his Mark 44 armor. He'd had to promise Pepper that he wouldn't become obsessed with Iron Man again before she let him continue his work. Her one condition was that he spent plenty of time with Genevieve. He liked to think he was keeping his end of the bargain. Just not necessarily right _now. _

The rhythmic clinks of his tools against the gold titanium alloy soothed him, and he actually found himself humming quietly. Upon realizing what he was doing he stopped, of course. Why did Genevieve insist on watching Disney movies so much? He had several of their songs memorized without even trying to.

But unfortunately, the familiar sounds of the work done on his armor were interrupted all too soon. His workshop wasn't completely soundproof, so he could hear the incessant shrieks of laughter from above, as well as deep "neighing" and Manny's high-pitched barking.

Letting out a brief grunt of annoyance, Tony set his tools down and mounted the stairs back up to the living room/kitchen area. Upon reaching the floor where the sounds were coming from, a surprising sight greeted him.

Thor was on the ground on his hands and knees with Genevieve perched on his back, while Manny trotted along at their heels. Gen looked impossibly small sitting there considering how large the god of thunder was.

"Um..." Tony blinked, lost for words for a moment. "What the he-"

"Language," Genevieve scolded, sounding and looking identical to Pepper with her disapproving look.

Tony smiled in dry amusement before settling for, "What the heck are you doing?"

"We are playing Asgardian cowgirl," Thor answered for the two, craning his neck to grin up at him.

"This is my horse," Genevieve went on with a bright smile as she patted Thor's head. "He has eight legs and his name is Slippy."

"Sleipnir," Thor corrected.

"That's too hard to say," Gen insisted with a firm shake of her head that sent her curls bouncing and swaying to and fro. "I like Slippy much better."

Tony arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment on 'Slippy.' Instead he said, "So let me get this straight, Point Break. You take a trip to Asgard, and the first thing you do when you get back is give my daughter a horse ride?"

Thor tilted his head for a moment, considering the question, before nodding and offering a close-lipped smile. "Yes."

Manny barked, and Tony could have sworn the look on his little face read, _"Hey, what about me?"_

"Oh!" Genevieve exclaimed, reaching down over Thor's shoulder to pet the dog. "And Manny is our sheepdog."

Manny sat down and wagged his tail happily, panting as he did so. The way he panted made it look like he was smiling.

Tony, meanwhile, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right. Okay. You guys have fun with that. I'm just going to-"

"Will you play with us?" Gen interrupted, beaming up at her dad. "You can be the sheep."

The ridiculousness of the statement had his back stiffening and he once again found himself at a loss for words for a minute. "Genevieve?"

"Yeah?"

"What makes you think I would want to be a sheep?" he asked, feeling sarcasm creep into his tone.

He immediately felt guilty when his daughter's face fell. Correcting himself, he said, "I mean, of course I want to be a sheep!"

She perked up at that, her eyes glittering with delight. "Yay! I know you'll make the _best _sheep."

"Indeed." Thor nodded. "Your father will make the most glorious sheep."

Tony smirked as he got down next to the two. "You bet I will. No one does a sheep impression like Tony Stark."

That was probably because Tony Stark had never done a sheep impression before. His first few attempts had both Genevieve and Thor laughing like crazy. In fact, Gen was giggling so hard that she almost tumbled off of Thor's back a few times.

But after a few minutes of pushing the heat in his cheeks down, Tony managed to pull off a decent bleat and the three (excuse me, _four_) of them got on with their game. Tony surprised himself by spending a good half hour being herded around the living room by Manny the sheepdog and being 'roped' by Genevieve the cowgirl. (The rope was really just a piece of yarn fashioned in the shape of a lasso.)

The second time he was lassoed by his daughter, Tony pretended to choke from the yarn around his neck. "Oh no! You got me! I'm finished! Oh, what a world!" he cried, promptly collapsing in a fetal position with his legs and arms in the air.

Manny began yapping and circling the 'dead sheep', while Tony tried not to push the puppy away when it licked his face.

"I didn't mean to kill him!" he heard Gen whisper to Thor who in return said, "In your defense, the sheep does not seem to be the strongest one in the flock."

Tony mentally stuck his tongue out at the god when he felt a small hand pat his cheek. "Daddy? Are you really dead?"

He waited long enough for the girl to ask her question again, this time in a more worried tone, before he suddenly surged upward, grabbing her under the arms and swinging her around. Manny yipped at them as Tony did so as if to say, _"Me next, me next!"_

"Gotcha!"

"Daddy!" Genevieve shrieked, surprising him by slapping his arm. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Tony laughed, pulling her close to rest on hip and giving her curls a brief kiss. "Sorry, Genny, but you're too easy to trick. I couldn't resist."

She squirmed out of his arms and back over to Thor, mounting his back once again. "Slippy? Get him."

Tony felt his eyes widen (partially as part of the game, but partially because he hadn't been expecting _that_), and he began to run away. "No, anything but the wrath of Slippy the horse!"

When the other Avengers heard the commotion, they emerged from their rooms to find Tony Stark being chased by a Thor riding Genevieve and an ecstatic, barking Manny.

But instead of questioning the odd scene, they shook their heads. There was never a dull moment when Genevieve Stark was around. _T__hat _was for sure.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but when I was little, I loved getting "horsie rides." **

**Reviews are definitely appreciated. *offers a Genevieve smile***


	3. Shield Sledding

**I have a few followers, favorites, and reviews on this fic! Cool beans. You readers are awesome, even if you don't follow, favorite, or review (though those are certainly welcome). **

* * *

Pepper loved her family to pieces. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would marry her boss, adopt a daughter, and live in a tower with the Avengers (because, really, she considered them family, too). Granted, things could get a bit hectic at times. Especially when the Avengers were called away on S.H.I.E.L.D business. But she wouldn't trade the quiet moments for the world.

Like now, for instance. It was mid January and the wind was howling outside. Fluffy white snowflakes drifted lazily through the air, but Pepper was nice and warm curled up on the couch next to Tony, her head resting against his shoulder. Genevieve was currently occupied in Steve's room where the two were sketching so the couple could get a few minutes of silence.

"This doesn't happen often enough," Pepper murmured, not bothering to keep her contented sigh at bay.

Tony chuckled and planted a light kiss on the top of her head. "You're absolutely right. This is about as much of a vacation as we're going to get."

"Vacation?" a cherry voice piped up from the side of the couch. "Do _I _get to come?"

Pepper half smiled. So much for their quiet. "No, Gen. We're not going on vacation. Your dad and I were just talking."

"Awww."

Tony shifted and Pepper was forced to sit up so that her head didn't slide off of his shoulder. She let out another sigh, only this one held a hint of disappointment.

"What are you doing with that, Genevieve?" he asked.

Pepper tilted her head and leaned around her husband to investigate. After all, he usually only used Genevieve's full first name when she was in trouble. The sight that greeted her was one of their daughter peeking over the top of Captain America's shield. It was almost as tall as she was.

"Uncle Steve had to go talk to Aunt Natasha about S.H.I.E.L.D stuff," the girl explained without an ounce of guilt. "So I thought while he isn't using his shield, we can take it to the park and slide down hills!"

Pepper arched a delicate eyebrow at her daughter before meeting Tony's gaze. She made a miniscule gesture with her head as if to say, _"All yours."_

Tony turned back to their daughter, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees and pressing his hands together. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. You want to go sledding."

"Yes."

"Out in the cold wet snow."

"Yes."

"On Captain America's shield."

"Yes."

"That you stole."

"_Borrowed._"

The tone of Tony's voice had Pepper thinking he was going to refuse, and she sat back to let him handle the inevitable disappointment.

What she hadn't expected (though in hindsight, she probably should have) was for Tony to grin mischievously and whisper, "I'm in!"

Pepper's eyes widened slightly as she slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Tony!"

"What?" he asked, genuinely surprised at her reaction. "You know I'll do anything to annoy Capsicle. And-"

"That's rude, Daddy," Genevieve interrupted, crossing her arms and lifting her chin defiantly.

"What's rude?"

"You shouldn't call Uncle Steve that. He doesn't like it."

Tony eyed her for a moment before deciding to be smart and not answer. "As I was saying. I'll do anything to annoy Steve," he began, earning himself a nod of approval from Gen, "and I've always wanted to use his shield as a sled."

The childlike gleam in his eyes proved he wasn't kidding, and Pepper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "All right. You two go have fun. But it's cold, so bundle up."

Silence befell the room for a few seconds before Genevieve asked, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Yeah, aren't you coming with us?" Tony echoed.

"No, I don't want to catch a cold and..." Pepper trailed off as she caught sight of the two's pleading looks. How could she resist two pairs of puppy dog eyes? "Oh, all right. We'll all go."

Father and daughter cheered, but mother held up a finger. "Just don't come crying to me when Steve finds out what you've done."

It was as if her warning had gone unheard, for Tony and Genevieve were already scurrying off to get ready, talking about which hill would be the best to slide down.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Starks were at the top of the tallest hill in Central Park, watching the other kids sled down. Genevieve eagerly bounced up and down, looking adorable in her puffy purple coat.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly, beginning to lay the shield upside down flat on the snow.

"I'll sit down first and you can sit in my lap. Okay, Genny?" Tony said as he lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the circle.

Pepper rubbed her gloved hands together in an effort to keep them warm as she watched her husband and daughter clamber onto the makeshift sled. "Just be careful. And steer clear of trees!"

She tried not to laugh as both father and daughter shot her a look that clearly read, _"Duh."_

"Ready?" Tony asked as he wrapped one arm around Genevieve, planning on using the other to steer.

"Yes! Let's go already!" she answered impatiently before beaming up at Pepper. "Will you push us, Mommy?"

Pepper smiled and nodded before crouching down and resting her hands against Tony's back. "On three. One...two...three!"

She gave one hard push that sent the two sledding down the hill at top speed. She could hear them yelling and cheering all the way down. They drew a lot of stares from the passersby, but they didn't seem to mind in the least.

Thankfully, they didn't slam into any trees, and a few minutes later they were back at the top of the hill.

"You're next," Tony said, pointing a finger at Pepper while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, no!" Pepper insisted, shaking her head firmly. "I'll just watch."

"Please, Mommy?" Genevieve begged, pulling on her mother's hand. "You can ride with me!"

Pepper looked from her daughter, to her husband, and back before sighing in submission. "Oh, all right. But I don't know why I let you two drag me into these situations."

Genevieve grinned as she pulled Pepper down onto the shield before planting herself in her lap. "It's really fun! I promise."

"We'll see about that," Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around Genevieve. Tony didn't even give a warning when he suddenly pushed them down the hill, and Pepper couldn't help but let out a slight shriek.

It wasn't until halfway down the incline that she realized that this _was _pretty fun. And she was glad to join in Genevieve's giddy laughter.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, a red booted foot stopped them. Both girls looked up to see Captain America standing there, an eyebrow arched and his arms crossed. "I guess it's pointless to ask who took my shield."

Genevieve blushed as Pepper pushed her to her feet, the woman getting up as well. "Sorry, Uncle Steve."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Tony asked as he trotted up to the group of three.

Steve gave him a look that said, _"Really?" _before saying, "There's a fresh layer of snow and I made the mistake of leaving Genevieve alone with my shield. Plus, how many times have you asked me if I ever use my shield as a sled?"

Tony offered a sheepish shrug and Pepper rolled her eyes while laughing. "Sorry, Steve. We were just having a little fun."

"You want to try?" Genevieve asked, perking up at her own question, bouncing on her toes.

Steve studied her for a moment, looking like he was going to refuse. But instead he said, "Aw, why not. But I'll need you to be my co-sledder."

Tony's "I'm pretty sure that isn't a word" was covered up by Gen's happy shrieking as she grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him back up the hill, his shield in tow.

Tony and Pepper watched them go, and the former put his arm around the latter's shoulders. She leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.

"So are you regretting coming out here now?" Tony asked.

As Pepper watched Steve and Genevieve sled down the hill, a fond smile on her face, she found there was only one answer to that question. "Not at all."


	4. Alone Yet Not Alone

**I'm going to say now that some one-shots may have more Avengers than Starks. And that's partially because I love Genevieve and Avengers interactions, but I also feel like they play a big part in her life. Anyway.**

**I don't own _If You Give a Pig a Pancake. _Unless you count my worn out copy that I've had for forever and has tape on every single page. I also don't own Loki (who is Genevieve's 'Ghost', by the way. You'd know that if you read _Insert Title Here (aka Starting Anew). _;P)**

* * *

Genevieve loved her new family. Especially when Uncle Thor would let her ride on his shoulders when they went to the Shawarma joint, braiding his hair, and then would tell her it looked beautiful afterwards. Or when Uncle Clint let her climb in the vents with him (then making her promise not to tell her parents later). Or when Uncle Bruce would take her on field trips and she didn't care if she was learning as long as she spent time with him. Or when Auntie Tasha would help her paint her nails (in secret, of course). Or when Uncle Steve let her use his shield to pretend to be a turtle.

But she loved her Mommy and Daddy best. No one skipped her over cracks in the sidewalks better, or tucked her in better, or read her bedtime stories better (Daddy would always do funny voices). Not to mention her parents were the best at comforting her after bad dreams. She always knew that they would be there to hug her when that happened.

Except for tonight.

Usually it was just Mommy who had to go on business trips. But this time Daddy had said that he had to go, too. For support. Something about new inventions for the company...or something. Genevieve couldn't remember.

Anyway, she'd never had to stay at home overnight with just the other Avengers before. Not that she minded. Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha (who had been tasked with watching her) were great. But come bedtime, she stalled as best as she could.

Clint stood up after their third Disney princess movie and stretched his hands over his head. "Okay, squirt. Time for bed."

"Wait!" Genevieve cried, causing both assassins to look at her curiously. "Um...you have to read me a story first."

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances before Natasha said, "Fine. Get ready for bed first and then bring a book, all right?"

Gen grinned and nodded before obeying. She took as long as was possible to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas before grabbing her favorite book and taking it back to the living room. She handed Clint the book, while climbing into Natasha's lap with her hairbrush. Because of her wild curls, she needed help brushing her mane of hair.

Clint studied the book for a moment while Natasha began the grueling task of brushing Genevieve's hair. "_If You Give a Pig a Pancake?_ What's this about? Syrupy bacon?"

"I think it's more about a pig eating pancakes, Clint," Natasha returned coolly, arching an eyebrow at him that silently told him to behave. Genevieve knew this because Auntie Tasha was constantly shooting those kinds of looks at Uncle Clint.

"Huh. Really?"

Gen nodded, stopping when Natasha made a sound of disapproval when her curls bounced. "Yeah! It's my favorite."

"Really?"

When Genevieve frowned at his confusion, Natasha scolded, "Just read the book, Hawkeye."

"Right. Okay. I'm on it."

It took a while because Clint would pause every few sentences to make some sort of witty comment, but by the time he was finished, Natasha was done with Genevieve's hair and it was time for bed.

"But I don't want to go to sleep!" Gen whined, crossing her arms and not getting up.

"Nah, 'course you do. You just need some incentive," Clint said, a mischievous glint lighting his eyes.

"What's imcen...imcent..." Gen struggled to pronounce, but she was interrupted by Clint scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise, but was soon giggling her head off as he made airplane noises while spinning her around. She knew her face was red by now, but she didn't care.

"Clint!" Natasha scolded again, but Genevieve could hear the smile in her voice. "You're messing up her hair."

"Ffft, please. Gen doesn't mind. Okay, Hawkeye Airways is now making its flight path toward Genevieve Stark's room! Please buckle up as there will be turbulence."

"But I don't have a seatbelt!"

"Ah! It's too late! Prepare for a crash landing!"

Gen shrieked again as she was suddenly tossed through the air to land on her bed. When she came to a stop, she bounced up and down on her knees. That was fun! Daddy would do that with her, too. Except he was the tickle monster, not an airplane. "Again!"

Clint shook his head as Natasha stepped around him to fold the covers down. "Sorry, kiddo. That was Hawkeye Airways' last flight of the night."

"Aw," Gen pouted as she climbed underneath the covers.

Natasha tucked her in, they both said goodnight, and the lights were turned off before she could protest anymore about going to bed.

Genevieve wasn't afraid of the dark. No, she had her Avengers nightlights to take care of that (she enjoyed staring at the different weapons that looked like they were coming through the wall). It was the nightmares that she knew would come. Now, she didn't have a bad dream every single night, but it came pretty close with every other night. Normally she wouldn't be so afraid to close her eyes, but her parents weren't here to make her feel better, so she didn't want to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, she was wiped, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Everything was fine until she opened her eyes to find her Ghost sitting on her bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Tsk tsk," her Ghost tutted, shaking his head. "Are you afraid of me, Genevieve? But we had such fun times together."

"That wasn't fun," Gen snapped, finding her voice. There was an unusual fire in her words. "You were mean!"

"Ah, yes. But that doesn't matter now, does it? You have your 'family'," he said, bending his finger in air quotes around the last word.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Please. Do you honestly believe they love you?"

"Um...yes?"

"Wrong. You're just their way of getting publicity. Nothing makes the Avengers look better than an orphan girl."

"You..._you're _wrong."

Her Ghost arched an eyebrow. "Am I? Why don't you see for yourself?"

Her bedroom faded away to show her parents in what looked like a fancy building, talking about her.

"I'm glad we could get away for a while." Pepper sighed, letting hers and Tony's joined hands swing between them.

"Tell me about it," he said with a nod. "Genevieve's a pain in the neck. Why did we adopt her again?"

"You know...I'm not sure."

"Me neither. Let's give her back."

Genevieve felt tears prick behind her eyes as she whirled to face her Ghost, her tiny hands balled into fists. "Leave me alone! Just...go away!"

Her Ghost shook a finger. "Not yet."

Her parents faded away to show Clint and Natasha sitting in the living room, also talking about her.

"I can't believe Stark put _us _in charge of watching the little nuisance," Clint groaned.

Natasha rolled her eyes briefly. "I don't know what compelled the Starks to adopt _her. _She had to be the worst choice at that orphanage."

Genevieve covered her ears. She didn't want to hear this. It...it wasn't _true. _It wasn't.

Her Ghost watched her and grinned even as he faded away, and she woke up with a sound that was part scream, part gasp.

A split second later, Clint leapt down from the vents (in his boxers and a t-shirt) with his bow loaded and pulled taught. "What is it? What's wrong? Where's the baddie? Let me at 'im!"

Natasha burst through the door in her spaghetti strap nightgown, her arms held in an attacking position. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Genevieve stared at them for a moment before covering her face with her hands and bursting into tears. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She had had a bad dream and she was alone with no Mommy and Daddy to comfort her. Even Manny wasn't there because sometimes he liked to sleep in Uncle Steve's room (considering Steve helped with the walks in the park when Genevieve couldn't).

A few moments later, slender arms pulled her into a hug. "Nightmare?"

Gen nodded silently as she threw her arms around Natasha's neck and sobbed. A delicate hand rubbed her back soothingly and a bigger hand smoothed her hair after she heard her bed creak as if someone had sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha asked quietly after Gen's sobs quieted some.

"It...it was my G-Ghost," Genevieve stammered, more sobs trying to burst forth. "He...he said th-that y-you and m-my parents didn't...didn't love me."

There was silence for a moment before Clint spoke up in a soft voice that he usually reserved for rare occasions with Natasha. "You know that's not true, Gen. Your mom and dad and all us Avengers? We...um..." His voice turned somewhat awkward, but he finished. "We couldn't love you _more._"

Genevieve sniffed, lifting her head from Natasha's shoulder to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"He's right, Gen," Natasha said, her gaze uncharacteristically soft. "Your Ghost has only ever told you lies, right?"

Gen thought about that for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I-I guess."

"And he's lying about this," Natasha said firmly. "Trust me."

"Yeah, Tony loves you to death," Clint commented, a smirk appearing. "Who else would let you secretly stay up late with him in the lab? And Pepper asks you to help her cook sometimes, right?"

Gen nodded silently before he continued. "She doesn't let any of us do it. She says that's yours and hers special thing."

"That's true," Gen said, feeling a slight smile start to appear.

"And I let you paint my nails," Natasha whispered quietly to where only Genevieve could hear. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

Gen giggled slightly while wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo," Clint said, ruffling her curls. "That's what aunts and uncles are for."

"Think you can try and get some sleep?" Natasha asked.

Gen bit her lip, turning uncertain eyes up toward her. "I think so, but...could you and Uncle Clint stay with me?"

Natasha met Clint's gaze and they held one of their silent conversations before she nodded. "I think we can handle that."

Genevieve's king-sized bed was more than big enough for the two assassins to lay on either side of her, and she found that she didn't have any trouble falling back asleep. Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha were right. Her Ghost was _wrong. _In fact, he always had been. Her new family loved her as much as she loved them.

Maybe not having her Mommy and Daddy around wasn't so bad. Maybe she wasn't alone as she had thought.


	5. Sick Day

**This one-shot is basically inspired by the cold I currently have. Don't worry. I'm getting better, so this isn't a mess of writing because of lack of brainpower. **

* * *

The atmosphere at Avengers Tower could probably be described as gross. Not gross as in dirty. Gross as in sick. Yes, half of the Avengers were experiencing the uncomfortable symptoms of the common cold.

Thor was fine because, come on. He was a _god. _Steve was also fine because the super soldier serum put him at the peak of health. And Tony was...well, he knew he didn't have an excuse for being healthy. Maybe it had to do with his shrapnel free heart. He didn't know. He was just glad he wasn't sick. Genevieve was fine, too, but she was sequestered in her room to avoid catching the cold. Pepper wasn't even home. She'd been called away on Stark Industries business. _Again._

So, the three healthy adults each claimed a stool around the kitchen island, listening to the coughs and sniffs coming from the living room. Each time one of the invalids sneezed, the three men cringed.

"We should do something for them," Steve said after the third Clint sneeze (each of the Avengers had a special sneeze and after a few hours, they could easily distinguish which was which).

"You're suggesting we go in there," Tony phrased the question as a statement. "And risk getting sick? I'll pass."

"Do you not wish for our friends to get well soon?" Thor asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, duh, but that doesn't mean I'm going to love on them. Heck, I don't love on them even when they're healthy."

"Let me put it this way," Steve cut in, pressing his hands together and resting them on the counter in front of him. "If it were Genevieve in there coughing up a storm, you'd be in there giving her your full attention, right?"

Tony held up one finger. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

Tony eyed Steve (who had put on a face of pure innocence) for a moment before sighing, a slight smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "You cunning son of a-"

"Language," Genevieve chirped as her signature golden curls appeared and she climbed onto a free stool in between Thor and her father. (Though in hindsight, if she knew to cut in with a scolding 'language,' that meant she knew the curse word about to be used. Which kind of defeated the purpose, but it was more to break Tony of his habit.)

As Steve and Thor chuckled, Tony frowned down at his daughter. "For the record, I was going to say 'gun'." They all knew that wasn't true. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"But it's boring in there!" Gen complained, pouting at him. Manny barked from where he sat obediently at the feet of her stool.

"It looks like young Manny agrees," Thor mused, reaching down to pat the puppy's head. Manny whined in contentment, his tail wagging.

"So I have the majority vote," Genevieve went on.

Tony arched an eyebrow across the counter at Steve, mouthing the words, _"Majority vote?"_

Steve merely shrugged in return, his expression conveying the unspoken reply. _"Don't look at me."_

Tony shook his head, deciding to ignore the comment. "It doesn't matter. You still shouldn't be here. Out," he ordered, lifting Genevieve and placing her on the ground.

"But I want to help!" she insisted, putting her small hands on her hips and looking up at him sternly. "You want to do something for Auntie Tasha, Uncle Clint, and Uncle Bruce. What are you going to do?"

"Uh..." Tony glanced to Thor and then to Steve. Both sported expressions of helplessness. "We don't know."

Gen's eyes brightened and her usual cheerful smile returned. "Then that's perfect! You should make chicken noodle soup."

"Do you guys know how to make soup?" Tony asked, once again receiving the looks of confusion. "Nope. Soup's out. What else you got?"

"No, silly." She giggled. "I can help you make it."

"Is that something Mom showed you how to make or are you overestimating your abilities?" Tony asked with a skeptical look. He had a hard time believing a five-year-old truly knew how to cook.

"Mom showed me," Genevieve answered, marching over to the fridge and trying to yank it open (it was almost comical, watching her throw her entire body into pulling the door open). "I don't even know what overestita...overesmit..."

"Overestimate," Steve offered, getting off his stool and walking over to help her open the door. He made it look effortless.

"Right. That," she said distractedly, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a bag of carrots. "There should be some chicken in the freezer."

As Steve obediently checked the freezer, Tony made a T with his hands. "Whoa. Timeout, team. Are we sure we want to leave the quality of our soup in the hands of a five-year-old?"

Genevieve looked hurt, her bright teal eyes clouding with approaching tears, and he suddenly changed tune. "Because I think that's a brilliant idea."

When his daughter's sad expression was replaced with a smile, Thor leaned over and whispered (though it wasn't much of a whisper since the thunder god had a hard time talking quietly), "I believe this qualifies as, what do you Midgardians say? A 'nice save'?"

Tony clapped his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Look at you shedding the dumb blonde title."

When he got looks from all three blondes in the room, he said, "Never mind. So what do we do next, Genny?"

It took two hours and even more spills ("Hand me the noodles, Point Break. No, Manny, we need those!" "My apologies, I thought you had a firm grip on the bowl."), but the group of chefs (well, one chef and three inexperienced apprentices) finally came up with three bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"My hands smell like raw chicken," Tony said, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he washed his hands. "Will that come out?"

"You're telling me," Steve muttered, running his fingers through his hair to dislodge the chunks of carrot (due to an incident involving a brief food fight. "Thor started it!"). "I'm going to be finding carrots in my hair all week."

Thor shook his hair out, sending raw noodles to the ground where they shattered upon impact. Manny was glad to lick up the mess.

"We're going to have to mop," Gen said in a matter-of-fact tone as she placed each bowl on a tray. She was the only one who had managed to stay clean. _Somehow. _

"Not it!" Tony cried, wiping his hands on the towel and picking up the tray. "Gen and I are going to deliver these to the invalids. You two begin the cleaning."

"Actually, I have to take Manny for his walk," Steve said quickly, leaning down to lift the puppy into his arms. He was out the door faster than you could say 'star spangled man with a plan'.

Thor sighed. "It appears I am on cleaning duty."

"Well..." Tony paused for a moment, and it looked like he might take pity on the thunder god when he flashed a grin. "Good luck, Goldilocks!"

As he left the kitchen with the tray in his hands, Genevieve looked up at him with a frown. "Can't you call any of them by their names?"

He looked down at her and then shrugged (carefully, so as not to spill the soup). "Where's the fun in that?"

Gen opened her mouth to argue when she was interrupted by a cough from Bruce and then a raspy, "Did you guys make soup?" He was positioned in a recliner, while Natasha and Clint were sharing the couch, her head in his lap.

Genevieve smiled, her previous disapproving look replaced with cheer. "Yes! It was my idea. I had to teach Daddy, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Thor how to-"

Tony interrupted her with a clearing of his throat. "No need to go into the details."

"Why?" Natasha asked in a voice that was barely there, though she still managed her trademark 'you-can't-hide-anything-from-me' look. "Because three grown men don't know how to make one of the simplest soups known to existence?"

"Now, now, Nat. Just because they had to take advice from a five-year-old doesn't mean," Clint paused to sneeze, "they're incompetent."

"I thought you guys were sick." Tony frowned, setting the tray on the coffee table.

"We are," Natasha confirmed, sitting up to accept a bowl of soup from Gen.

"But that doesn't mean we can't mess," Clint sneezed again, "with you."

Tony decided not to answer that, instead sitting in an empty chair and pulling Genevieve into his lap once she'd finished handing out the soup.

"This is actually really good," Bruce said, his eyebrows arching up his forehead.

"You sound surprised," Tony returned, only one of his eyebrows going up.

"I just didn't think-"

He broke off, interrupted by a sudden sneeze from Genevieve.

"Bless you," Clint said in a stopped up voice.

"Oh, Genny, are you getting sick?" Tony asked with a sigh. He knew this would happen.

"Sorry," she said in an apologetic tone of voice, ending the single word with a cough. "I was just trying to help! I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," Tony shushed her, keeping her in his arms as he rose out of the chair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. "Can I have some soup, too?"

"I'm not sure how much was left since we spilled so much of it," Tony said with a soft chuckle. "But I think I can make some more. I had a good teacher."

Genevieve let out a slight giggle and then sighed. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Gen. Although, next time? Why don't you just stay in your room. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
